plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shell Zombie
|first seen = Big Wave Beach - Day 10 |flavor text = N/A}} Clamshell Zombie (贝壳僵尸; pinyin: bèiké jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Big Wave Beach in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It has a very high toughness and can absorb as much damage as the Knight and Blockhead Zombies. Additionally, when plants are in front of it, the zombie snaps its clam shut to immediately kill them like a Gargantuar's smash, Pianist Zombie's trample, Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel, or Troglobite's ice block. Overview The Clamshell Zombie has "Machined" toughness, therefore allowing it to absorb as much damage as the Knight and Blockhead Zombies. It has an effective way of killing plants rapidly. Description The Clamshell Zombie resides within a large purple clamshell, that encases its body down to its feet. The zombie wears a single blue flip flop on its right foot. Almanac entry Strategies General This is a very dangerous zombie, especially in groups. Like the Mecha-Football Zombie, it has very high health and cannot eat plants. However, unlike the Mecha-Football Zombie, this zombie can only eat plants when its clam is destroyed. You should destroy its clam quickly, as it can crush an unlimited number of plants. This could result in your lawn defense being destroyed and losing the level. If combined with Octo Zombies, Fisherman Zombies, Surfer Zombies, and the Low Tide ambush, they can cause massive mayhem. Immediately use Plant Food on your Lord Bamboos to deal splash damage to destroy its clam shell quickly. Banana Launchers and Guacodiles are a very good idea and this is an alternate way to destroy its clam. Combining this with Lightning Reeds and Homing Thistles is a good idea. Temporarily stall it with Iceberg Lettuce and Kernel-pult to prevent it from crushing your plants with its clam shell. Tangle Kelp are also a good idea to deal massive damage. It is recommended you kill the zombie blocking the Clamshell Zombie's way and then plant the Tangle Kelp to deal damage. Acid Lemon can also be of use here, since it deals extra damage against armor. If you use multiple Level 3 Acid Lemons against a single Clamshell Zombie, the shell will quickly be corroded. Plant Food on the Acid Lemon will deal large amounts of damage to all zombies as a secondary option. Gallery ClamshellZombie2.png|A Clamshell Zombie with its shell closed. ClamshellZombie3.png|A Clamshell Zombie missing its armor. 31115FCI2.jpg|Clamshell Zombie in a promotional picture. HDSeashellZombie.png|HD Clamshell Zombie. 69021425526945.jpg|Almanac entry. ClamshellZombie.png|An open Clamshell Zombie in the water. Trivia *Clamshell Zombie is the only China-exclusive zombie in Big Wave Beach. *Clamshell Zombie zombie is similar to the Surfer Zombie, Excavator Zombie and Parasol Zombie, as they have weapons that also act as shields they carry. *It has its Clamshell closed on land. See also *Clamshell *Knight Zombie *Blockhead Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Chinese Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Zombies with "Machined" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies